Head-mounted display devices, such as ‘smart-glasses’, are known in the art. Such devices can allow a wearer to enjoy dual visualization: on the one hand, visualization of ‘real life’ objects by ‘natural’ vision; and on the other hand, visualization of ‘virtual’ items on a display. The ‘virtual’ items are generally computer-generated information content, such as text, images, etc.